


Miku’s Adventures in the Love Hotel

by Sukotei



Series: Danganronpa: Dirge Discord [4]
Category: Danganronpa: Dirge Discord, UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukotei/pseuds/Sukotei
Summary: In which Miku finds the key to everyone’s hearts... and their pants.Stories will range from platonic to romantic to lowkey sexual, but in spite of the summary there will be no explicit sexual content.





	1. Prologue

Miku turned over the strange key in her hand. She’d bought it on a whim, but she couldn’t think of any use for it. It doesn’t exactly seem like a good gift even for her more eccentric classmates. What a waste of coins. Still, she spent the money so she has to find some sort of use for it...

“Hey, Monotako! I have a question!” Monotako popped out of seemingly nowhere, landing in front of Miku.

“What’s the problem?” Miku held up the key for the roboctopus to see.

“What’s this thing for? I just bought it but I can’t figure out what it does.” Monotako forced herself to stifle a laugh.

“You spent money on something without even knowing what it does? I hope you didn’t spend too much!”

“Um...”

“...How much did you drop on that thing?”

“...10000 coins.”

“...You’re an idiot. But don’t worry, I promise it wasn’t a total waste of money! This key is your opportunity to get much closer with your classmates!” That was enough to get Miku’s attention.

“Closer how?”

“How to explain... Well, it makes a kind of dream world for a person of your choice. You play the role of their ideal person so you can get closer with them! Ah, I should warn you that there’s bound to be at least one person with some strange fantasies, so be careful who you take with you.” Their ideal person... Miku shuddered to think of a few ideals her classmates might have, but she also wanted to be closer with all of them. And hey, what’s a little kissing between friends? Between classmates?

“...Alright. Thanks, Monotako. I think I already know who I’m gonna spend time with first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who should Miku see first? Feel free to comment, otherwise I’ll just spin a wheel.


	2. Tei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First meetup in the hotel requested by Me_Meow! Not gonna lie, writing this felt absolutely surreal. More or less satisfied with the result tho!

This is an incredibly risky task. Tei has clearly expressed her unexplained hatred for Miku at this point– Hell, insulting each other back and forth is the closest they’ve gotten to bonding. So inviting her to a place called the “Love Hotel?” Likely to get her head bitten off for it. Still, she wants to at least try and become genuine friends with her, so it’s a risk she’s willing to take. And besides that, she genuinely is curious what Tei’s greatest fantasy is. No doubt something to do with Len.

“Oy, are you gonna move or are you just gonna stand there like a feral little creature?” Speak of the Devil. Miku took a deep breath and turned to face the hostile albino.

“I was actually just looking for you.” Tei glanced down at an imaginary watch.

“Really? I thought our scheduled throwdown wasn’t for another hour.” Miku rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on the key.

“Haha, very funny. But seriously, I have a question. You know that big blocked off area of campus?”

“What about it?”

“I got the key to it. Turns out it’s called the Love Hotel... and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?”

_SLAP!_

Well, that went about as well as expected. Tei’s face was flushed red and her hand was in the pocket of her apron, no doubt looking for one of her knives.

“YOU-YOU-YOU-YOU– SICKO! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU SERIOUSLY JUST ASKED ME THAT!” Miku took a few steps back and rubbed her stinging cheek. She should probably defuse the situation before it ends with a body discovery.

“Tei, I swear it’s not like that! I know what the name implies but– Shit, how did Monotako explain it... It’s really more for you! You get to live out your greatest fantasy, I’m just there to get to know you better!” Tei was still visibly pissed, but she took her hand out of her apron without any weapons in sight.

“Did you take Gumi’s drugs or something?”

“I’m serious! Tei, I really just wanna be your friend!”

“...I really don’t understand you. Fine, whatever, you’re probably just gonna follow me around and keep asking until I agree anyway. I’ll give you one chance to try and be my friend. Meet me at the... ugh... Love Hotel in five minutes. If you’re late, too bad, I’m not sticking around.” Tei left before Miku could get another word in. That... actually went surprisingly well! She’s still alive, no major injuries, and Tei actually agreed to meet her at the Love Hotel!

Miku was sure to be there within the allotted five minutes. Tei wasn’t absolutely thrilled to see her, but she did promise her a chance. And if there’s one thing Miku’s learned about her, it’s that she never breaks a promise, even to someone she considers an enemy.

“Damn, so you made it on time... Alright, a deal’s a deal. Wow me with the fantasy land.” Well, here goes nothing. Miku slipped the key into the lock and twisted the door open. Tei went in first, glancing around the room. Miku followed shortly behind. Maybe she was imagining it, but she could swear she saw Tei suddenly relax. She turned to close the door behind them, and when she turned back around–

“Miku!”

“Ah– W-What are you doing?”

“This is a hug, Miku. I’m hugging you.” ...What. _What. What’s happening._

“You don’t... hate me?” Tei started laughing, rubbing her cheek against hers affectionately.

“Why would I hate my best friend?” _THIS FEELS VERY VERY WRONG, OH GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO ANGRY TEI._ Sure, she knows Tei can be very affectionate, but she usually only shows this level of affection to the twins. She’s lucky for her to say something only mildly offensive to her!

“I’m your best friend?”

“Well duh! Who else would it be?”

“I... kinda expected Len, I guess.”

“Who’s Len?” _Whoa whoa WHOA_ _W H O A THAT AIN’T RIGHT. Who is this and what has she done with the real Tei?_ She only stopped hugging her “best friend” to pull her towards– was that bakery there before?

“I wanted to thank you for all the support over the years. I mean, I don’t think I would’ve made it this far without your help... So I made some of my special cookies just for you! They aren’t for sale for anyone else. I really hope it’s enough to thank you!” This is Tei’s greatest fantasy? ...Is _this_ the real Tei? If this is how she treats the people she likes, she can understand what Len sees in her.

She snapped out of her little daze to see Tei smiling genuinely and holding a plate of cookies out for her. They definitely looked good... Miku picked one up and took a small bite.

“...These are amazing!” Pink dusted Tei’s cheeks at the compliment. She shifted her gaze to the cookies, now too embarrassed to keep making eye contact.

“I’m really glad you like them! I, uh, used a special ingredient...” That’s a bit ominous.

“...What is it?”

“A little bit of my blood. So I can be part of you forever. That’s not weird, is it?” Oh. OH. Yeah, there’s that Tei-ness that was missing. That’s way beyond weird, but she already knows what Tei is like when she’s angry. The last thing she wants to do is offend her.

“Uh... of course not! What’s a little blood between best friends?” Resist the urge to gag. Throw up later. Tei sighed in relief, setting the tray aside.

“Actually Miku, I was thinking... We’ve been friends for so long, and people constantly mistake us for a couple, so... maybe... we should actually be a couple?” ABORT MISSION, ABORT MISSION– Wait, no, that would definitely ruin any friendship progress she’s made. Alright, fine.

“That’s... Yeah! Yeah, definitely!” Will Len be mad about Miku stealing his girlfriend? Probably. But she’s not exactly scared of him. For now, keeping Tei from declaring Miku her enemy again is a priority. Speaking of which, the albino looked thrilled to hear her answer in the affirmative.

“Miku! Thank you! I-I don’t even have the words to thank you... Ah, let’s go out then!” Tei grabbed Miku’s hand again, running to leave the hotel, but as soon as they left the building–

“HEY! Who said you could touch me?!” Tei yanked her hand away, shooting death glares at Miku. Somehow this was more comforting than any of the kind things she said in the hotel.

“What? You were the one who grabbed my hand!”

“You expect me to believe that bullshit?”

“You don’t... remember?” Well fuck. That would’ve been nice to know, Monotako! ...But now that she mentioned it, her own memories of the event were starting to get fuzzy. Something about blood cookies? Ew... Even so, she did feel like she knew Tei a little better than she used to. She has the feeling she’s not really as bad as she thought.

“Ick, I feel like I need to scrub myself...” Tei scratched at her arms as she ran from Miku and the hotel. She pulled her eHandbook from her apron and sent a message to Rin, asking if she had any disinfectant. Still, she had the strangest feeling... like she didn’t hate Miku as much as she did before.


	3. Rin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second request by Me_Meow! Took a while because of work and writer’s block, but here it is!

That experience with Tei was definitely... something. At least now she understands the Love Hotel a little better. Once you leave, you forget what happened– She assumes the reason she can remember anything at all is because she has the key. So whatever happens there, stays there. But Tei has been slightly less hostile since the event, so it seems that they did bond on some level. She stares down at the key, wondering if she should go back.

Yes.

Of fucking course.

The only question is who to take with her.

“Mikumikumikumikumiku! You’re gonna be laaaaaaate!” And suddenly Rin had jumped onto her back. Ah shit, that’s right, she’s gotta get to breakfast!

“Crap, thanks for reminding me!”

“We can go together if you like!” ...That gives her an idea about who to invite next.

“Yeah, that sounds great! Mind if I sit with you?”

“Hell yeah girl!” God, hearing her talk like that when she dresses like Beethoven never gets any less strange. The pair arrived at the cafeteria together, grabbing their breakfasts and taking their seats. Only problem was that the twins always sat together, and Tei was rarely far from Len’s side, so that put them into a bit of an awkward situation. More awkward on Miku’s side. She did her best to ignore the hostile energy radiating from the albino by chatting with the cute blonde composer. Wonder what kind of fantasy she’d have?

“Hey, I was wondering... Do you wanna come with me to the Love Hotel?”

“The what now?”

“It’s... pretty much exactly what it sounds like. I just really wanna spend some time getting closer with you!”

“That’s gay as shit. Count me in!” ...Well she was definitely a lot easier to convince than Tei. Speaking of which, she heard her mumbling some sort of insult under her breath, most likely some variation of slut.

“I’m sorry, wanna say that to my face?”

“Yeah, I said you’re a slut trying to get into everyone’s pants.”

“What, jealous that you didn’t get any?” The sound of bending metal told Miku that she struck a nerve, so she scarfed down her breakfast before things got violent as Len tried to pacify Tei.

“Meet me at the closed off building when you’re done!”

* * *

“...Looks pretty abandoned for a Love Hotel.”

“It actually looks better than it did last time I checked. Maybe Monotako cleaned it up a little? Whatever, before we go in I should let you know we probably won’t remember what happened. Is that alright?” Rin just shrugged and turned the handle.

“That’s fine I guess, no chance of being blackmailed for my weird sexual fantasies at least!”

“What?”

“Nothing! Let’s go!”

* * *

“So glad my #1 fan could make it!” #1 fan? Alright, she can work with this. She nodded enthusiastically, assuming she was at some sort of concert Rin was hosting.

“Of course! There’s no way I’d miss this! Your work is too amazing to miss!” Rin seemed a tad disappointed, but she quickly shook off that expression.

“Just my work, huh? That’s alright I guess... But you should take your seat soon! The show’s gonna start soon! I uh... I dedicated the first song to you. I worked especially hard on that one, so I hope you like it!” The scenery around them had become a concert hall. Rin parted from Miku with a smile and walked onstage with surprising grace. She gave a quick bow before raising her baton.

The song she’d written felt perfect to Miku in every way. She wasn’t kidding when she said it was made for her. Every note resonated with her very soul– Miku had never even played her type of music at school, so how Rin knew this is what she would like is a mystery. It’s no wonder she’s an Ultimate.

Rin ended the song with a pose, turning around to face Miku again. But something about her smile felt forced... Oh. That’s gotta be it. Miku applauded and waited for Rin to come back down to her.

“Rin, that was amazing! You... you know me really well, don’t you?” Rin’s cheeks flushed pink at that.

“Well... Yeah! I mean, you’re pretty important to me, so at this point I hope I at least know your taste in music!” Her smile fell. “That’s... all our relationship is, isn’t it? Just about the music.” Yep, that was it. Miku shook her head and took Rin’s hands in her own.

“Of course not! I mean, the music is what brought me to you, but I stayed around cause I really like you! You’re important to me!” Rin stared in surprise, face turning a slightly darker shade of red. She didn’t say anything, but her fingers laced with Miku’s as her smile returned.

“...Thank you. That... that really means a lot to me. Um... hey, is it alright if we cuddle?”

“Of course!”

“And maybe kiss?”

“Yeah, that too.”

“And–”

“Rin. Whatever it is, we can do it.”

“Can we take off our clothes?”

“That might be going a little fast but I’m not entirely opposed.”


End file.
